


Maneki-Neko

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: Kuroo decides to surprise Kenma on his birthday by coming down from university to see him. However, when he shows up at the volleyball club, he finds that plans for Kenma's party have been greatly mismanaged. He takes it upon himself to ensure Kenma has the best birthday ever.
Meanwhile, Kenma wonders why his best friend hasn't called or texted all day . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed to get this posted before midnight so I could still make it for Kenma's birthday!!! I hope you enjoy the fluff!

"Is he in there? Do you see him?"

Kuroo presses his back against the outside wall of the gym, looking up at Yaku where he sits on Kai's shoulders, peering into the high window of the gym. The former Nekoma libero shoots him a glare.

"You know, you're the tallest of us three, you could've just gotten a box or something and looked in yourself."

"If he's in there, and he saw me, that would ruin the whole surprise," Kuroo hisses.

Yaku rolls his eyes but peers into the gym, eyes scanning the area quickly before he shakes his head and pats Kai's head to set him back on the ground.

"Coast is clear," he says. "They're just messing around. No sign of Kenma."

Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief before pushing off the wall with a clap of his hands. "Right! Let's do this thing, then!"

Striding into the gym with Yaku and Kai at his sides, Kuro opens his arms as though he could embrace the team and calls out, "Hello, Nekoma Volleyball Club! Your awesome cool captain has returned!"

Yaku snorts beside him, while Kai continues to smile serenely. All heads turn toward them, and Lev's expression brightens first. "Yaku-san!" he calls out, rushing forward.

Kuroo has to swerve to the side to avoid getting knocked over by nearly 2 meters worth of half-Russian second year, as Lev attempts to pick Yaku up in a hug. Yaku immediately punches him in the chest, stopping him in his tracks. Lev wheezes, but he doesn't lose his grin.

"You came to visit!"

"Oi!" Kuroo calls out indignantly. "What about me?"

Lev tilts his head, studying Kuroo. "I don't think I can pick you up, Kuroo-san. But I can try!"

"That's not what I meant, never mind," Kuroo says quickly.

"Captain! It's good to see you!" Shibayama steps over with a smile.

"I knew I liked you," Kuroo says with a grin, ruffling the kid's hair. "You've gotten taller!"

Shibayama flushes, pleased, and Yamamoto pushes to the front of the group. "You're here earlier than we thought," he says, checking the clock.

"Traffic wasn't bad, surprisingly," Kuroo says with a shrug. He sets his hands on his hips then. "So! We all know why I'm here. What's your plan for Kenma's birthday?"

"I made him an apple pie!" Lev exclaims. "Don't worry," he adds quickly when he sees Kuroo's expression. "I had Shibayama taste it first! He said it was surprisingly good!"

"It's true," Shibayama admits. "It actually is pretty good."

"Okay, okay that's good then," Kuroo says with a nod. "What else?"

This question results in blank looks. Kuroo raises an eyebrow. "Is an apple pie really the only thing you got for him?" When everyone simply glances at each other, Kuroo throws his hands in the air. "Come on, guys! It's _Kenma_!"

"We don't really know him that well," Inuoka speaks up for the first time. 

Kuroo is about to scoff at this statement, but when he finds the others nodding along, he frowns.

"Seriously? He's your vice-captain."

"He plays with us, but he doesn't really talk to us," Yamamoto says with a shrug. "Not like, conversationally."

"We're not _you_ , Kuroo-san," Shibayama adds softly.

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, it's okay. We can still do something. Where is he right now?"

"We told him practice started at 1400, so we could get the pie ready in time!" Lev says.

Kuroo glances at the clock. "Okay, so he should still be home then. I don't want him suspecting anything so we can't text him to stay home for longer . . ." He rubs his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, an idea sparking. "He likes scary movies, like horror films and such. There's one playing at the theater right now. Who's up for taking him to stall until we get this party set up? Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto quickly shakes his head. "No way man, those types of movies give me the creeps. I don't even like that one Tim Burton one with the skeleton guy."

" _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Yaku asks with a snicker. "That's a kid's movie."

"They gave a kid a shrunken head for a present! What kind of fucked up—"

"Anyone else, then?" Kuroo interrupts.

Fukunaga, who has so far only been a silent observer in the back of the group, slowly raises his hand. Kuroo blinks.

"Really? You like horror films?"

Fukunaga nods, his eyes gleaming with excitement, which is somewhat unnerving.

"It's always the quiet ones, I guess," Kuroo says, shaking his head with a grin. "Awesome. Go to Kenma's place and take him to the movie." He continues as he reaches inside his pocket for his wallet. "Keep him away from the gym until I send you the okay, got it?"

Fukunaga nods again, taking the money Kuroo gives him and stuffing it in his pocket. He hurries out of the gym then, a look of determination on his normally blank expression. Kuroo turns to the rest of the group then with a nod.

"Okay! Let's get started on this party!"

***

Kenma isn't sure what he's supposed to think when he opens his front door and sees Fukunaga standing on his porch. They look at each other silently for a moment, Kenma quizzical, Fukunaga revealing nothing. Finally, Fukunaga pulls out his phone, taps on it for a few seconds, before holding it out to show Kenma a poster for the new horror film that just released.

Realizing that Fukunaga is asking him if he wants to go see said movie, Kenma nods.

"Sure."

Fukunaga looks pleased and pockets his phone, as Kenma pulls on his shoes and hoodie, sliding his phone into the middle pocket. Other than the text he received at midnight from Kuro wishing him a happy birthday (with about a million party-related emojis), he hasn't heard anything at all from his best friend.

He tells himself it's fine, that Kuro is probably busy with university related responsibilities. And as much as Kenma wants to monopolize Kuro's time on his birthday (a day he feels he _should_ be allowed to monopolize Kuro), he has to own up to the fact that there are other, more important things for Kuro to worry about these days.

Still, it's nice to get _some_ attention, and he's grateful to Fukunaga for coming out of his way like this. Although . . .

"Don't we have practice in an hour?" Kenma asks. "The movie's going to take longer than that."

Fukunaga taps the side of his nose and grins faintly. 

"We're ditching?" Kenma can't help but smirk faintly. Yamamoto is going to _kill_ them.

But it's his birthday, so he doesn't care.

They walk together in silence to the movie, Kenma having to resist the urge to check his phone every few minutes. Every once in a while Fukunaga will snicker at something under his breath, but Kenma knows better than to ask. He's gotten used to Fukunaga's strange habits over the years. He's quiet and not annoying, and he's a good volleyball player, so Kenma does his best to ignore the fact that sometimes when Fukunaga starts laughing to himself it feels like he's laughing at him. (He knows he isn't, it's just difficult to remember that sometimes when his anxiety is high.)

He glances at his phone again. There's a text from Shouyou wishing him a happy birthday, littered with exclamation points and dancing emojis. It eases the tightness in Kenma's chest briefly, a faint smile making its way onto his face, but then he sees no new notification next to Kuro's name and the weight is back.

Fukunaga pays for the tickets and the popcorn, and they soon find themselves in the back row of the auditorium. Kenma likes the back because nobody can see him and yet he can see everything. Fukunaga doesn't seem to have a preference. They settle in, Kenma turns off his phone, and tells himself this is a good enough birthday present if this is all he's going to get.

***

"Lev! We need more pillows!"

"These are all the ones we had at my house!"

"Then go to someone else's house. Shibayama, Inuoka!"

"Yes!"

"How long before you get those TVs set up?"

"Um, like ten more minutes? We have to find an extension cord."

"Okay, get on that. Yamamoto! Where are we on refreshments?"

"Akane's making up all the hot chocolate we're gonna need. She's gonna be bringing them over as soon as they're done!"

"Perfect."

Kuroo stands with his hands on his hips, watching as the Nekoma Volleyball Club transforms their gym into a giant blanket fort. With three TVs set up on the other side of the room, gaming consoles scattered in front of them waiting to be plugged in. As he looks over the construction of the display, he can't help but feel pleased with himself.

 _Kenma is going to love this,_ he thinks, reaching automatically for his phone. He stops himself just before he reaches into his pocket, curling his hand into a fist. It's been torture going the entire day not texting him, but he knew he'd end up giving himself away if he did. He can never keep secrets from Kenma, so the solution is to just . . . not talk to him at all.

It's awful, but he only has to wait a couple more hours.

***

Kenma has fun during the movie. It wouldn't seem like it, but Fukunaga's really entertaining. He laughs at inappropriate moments and mutters snarky comments under his breath that has Kenma stifling his own snickers into his hoodie. He has a good time, and when they step out of the theater, blinking against the harsh daylight, Kenma sighs at the thought of needing to play volleyball. He'd rather go home and glare at his phone while he tries to think of what to say to Kuro when he inevitably calls or texts with an apology.

But Fukunaga checks his phone before tugging lightly on his sleeve. Kenma shifts on his feet. It'll be embarrassing showing up so late to practice. He'd rather just make the excuse that he was sick and go to the next one. But Fukunaga's insistent, tugging and tugging until finally Kenma sighs and follows him to the school.

He's trying to think of an excuse to give Yamamoto, wondering if he and Fukunaga should make up a story. He knows Yamamoto is going to yell. He tries not to yell at Kenma that often, but he's a very passionate person and sometimes he forgets. Kenma cringes inwardly at the thought of having to face him right now.

 _It's my birthday,_ he thinks petulantly. _I shouldn't have to play volleyball on my birthday._

Still, he follows Fukunaga up the steps to the gymnasium, eyes on the floor. When Fukunaga opens the door, he looks up . . . and blinks in confusion.

The entry way is covered by a large blanket. When Fukunaga lifts it, Kenma finds himself stepping into a giant blanket fort. 

Blankets have been hung up around the gym, draped over tall stacks of chairs and the volleyball net, pinned together with safety-pins. The floor is covered with pillows of all shapes and sizes, as well as more blankets. There are tables set up low to the ground, full of miniature apple pies and steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The volleyball team is standing near the back of the room, flanking three giant TVs, all with different game menus on them.

They beam at Kenma when he catches sight of them, and he can't help but stare, stock still by the doorway, as they all shout in unison:

"Happy birthday, Kenma!"

Kenma fidgets, his face feeling warm as he fiddles with the cuffs of his hoodie. He doesn't know what to say. His chest aches, and there's a strange lump in his throat. Fukunaga pats his arm, giving him a small smile.

"This is for me?" Kenma manages finally, wondering if the team really went to all this trouble just for him . . .

"We couldn't just let you have a normal day of practice," a familiar voice says, and Kenma turns in surprise to see Yaku and Kai standing against the wall by the door to his left. They both grin at him, and Kenma's heart starts pounding faster in his chest.

"If you both are here . . ."

Strong arms suddenly wrap around his waist, lifting him off the ground in a tight hug. Kenma suppresses his first instinct to kick the person who grabbed him in the nuts, because after a split second of mild panic, he realizes that it could only be one person.

"Kuro, put me down," he says, biting back the happy smile that's threatening to break his normal expression.

He's set down gently, but not before Kuro gives him one last squeeze. Turning around, Kenma looks up at Kuro, who grins down at him.

"Are you surprised?" he asks hopefully.

Kenma nods, ducking his head to hide the pleased blush that's starting to heat his face again.

"It was _torture_ not talking to you today," Kuro moans, draping his arm across Kenma's shoulders and steering him toward the tables. "But I was so excited to see you I knew I'd blow the whole thing. Forgive me?"

Kenma rolls his eyes, huffing despite the smile that's still twitching on his lips. "I guess."

Kuro beams.

"We brought all your favorite games, Kenma!" Lev exclaims, as the team sits down around the tables. "And I made the pies! I mean, Yaku-san helped, but it was mostly me!"

Kenma wrinkles his nose at that revelation, looking at the piece in front of him and wondering if it's safe to eat. Kuro laughs, as he settles down on the pillows beside him.

"Don't worry, I tasted one myself. It's actually pretty good."

"THANKS, KUROO-SAN!"

"I wasn't saying it for your benefit," Kuro says, rolling his eyes.

Kenma feels a little self-conscious, like they're all waiting for him to eat first before they do. He nudges Kuro gently, glancing toward his plate. Kuro understands him immediately and, smiling, picks up his fork to start eating. The others follow suit, and after a moment Kenma does as well.

The pie _is_ quite good, and as the sound of talking and eating and laughing fills the gym, Kenma feels something warm settle in his chest.

Last year, it was just him and Kuro on his birthday. That's how it usually is. Him, Kuro, and their families. Kenma's never really had a group of friends to share the day with. As he looks around the table now, he can't help but feel lucky somehow. He has no idea why they all seem to like him so much, but he isn't going to question it. Not today.

Beside him, Kuro reaches beneath the table for his hand, curling his fingers around Kenma's and giving them a gentle squeeze. Kenma picks up his hot chocolate to drink, hiding his face behind the mug, as he squeezes back.

Yes, he's definitely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
